Una pregunta de Pub
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Que gratificantes eran las noches de Pub, más las preguntas y respuestas que derivaban de ellas. Escocia/Gales. GalesxInglaterra. Irlandas incluídas


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura_

**Advertencias**:_ Incest  
><em>

**Aclaraciones**:_ Esto se me acaba de ocurrir xDDD No sé, de repente me entraron ganas de narrar algo sobre la vida sexual de Gales xDDD Es una mera embarrada, así que no esperen demasiadas descripciones... ¡eso sí! Cuando tengo un poquito más de tiempo, indagaré mejor de esto. Mientras, disfruten esta botana n.n_

_Muchas gracias n.n_

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Una pregunta de Pub"_**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gales tuvo que hacer gala de su autocontrol biológico para reprimir un respingo de estupefacción y evitar, así, ahogarse con el largo trago de whisky que se tomó segundos antes luego de la súbita insinuación

Por un segundo, la más pura incredulidad le invadió… pero no lo demostró: hacerlo en esa circunstancia significaría una insoportable tanda de comentarios estúpidos… aunque tampoco tenía mucho de qué preocuparse, ya que casi todos sus hermanos estaban tan ebrios que, si fingía con su pulgar que les había quitado la nariz, llorarían como niñitas y lo golpearían para tratar de recuperarla

Menudos idiotas… lo que se traducía a situaciones ventajosas para él

Empero, no era eso de lo que se trataba esa ocasión… o al menos, ya no después de esa… curiosa oración

…

Sinceramente, no esperó que _eso_ surgiera como tema de conversación entre ellos…

… bueno, mentiría si lo afirmara tal cual, sobre todo con la eterna e imperante necesidad de Escocia y de las Irlandas por hablarlo, alardearlo y ponerse en "_Jaque_" entre ellos de forma burlona, obscena y bastante ingeniosa

Si bien, rayaba casi en la monotonía, no lo era tanto la manera en que lo trataban

Quizá por eso seguía prestándose a esas invitaciones que atentamente – _obsesionadamente _- su hermano mayor le extendía, que eran apoyadas por los gemelos, y en las que el menor de todos participaba –aunque no era solicitado- por el mero morbo de conseguir material para chantajearlos… cosa que NUNCA lograba porque era el primero en caer

No entendía todavía cómo era que, siendo parte de los Kirkland, Arthur tuviera tan poca resistencia al alcohol

Sin duda, era algún tipo de broma extraña con la que Dios se divertía a cada segundo, _y con razón_, porque ver al inglés haciendo sus típicos ridículos por la intoxicación era tremendamente entretenido… al menos si dejaba a un lado la vergüenza ajena y soportaba reproches de aquellos que deseaban ridiculizar a la familia

Seguro que por eso Scott, Bryan y Ryan no lo ataban a una silla para golpearlo y echar la evidencia por algún barranco: la desgracia ajena era la más divertida de todas, y demostraban el aprecio por ella al seguir tolerando la presencia del rubio en sus reuniones…

En esas extrañas e inusuales salidas a un Pub en las afueras de Edimburgo, alrededor de las 21:00 pm. y que siempre comenzaban con el tradicional reto denominado "_Apuesto a que te embriagas antes que yo_", pues mandaban traer alrededor de 10 cajas de whisky para empezar…

La competencia era tomada como un verdadero reto de caballeros, o por lo menos al inicio, así que se prestaba con tranquilidad al típico brindis grupal , bebiendo con elegancia, clase y completa distinción para dejar en claro que no era alguien con quien se debía jugar

Enseguida de eso, ya se formaban las guerras, que básicamente se trataba de retarse entre ellos a beber más rápido

Vamos, viéndolo desde una perspectiva realista, la batalla entre Escocia y él representaba la comidilla del lugar, originando apuestas y perturbadoras leyendas que se propagaban como una plaga. Algunas veces le vencía, otras ganaba, y pese al carácter del pelirrojo, aceptaba de buena gana la suerte que le tocaba e inclinaba con ligereza la cabeza en señal de respeto… gesto que gritaba "_La próxima vez te patearé ese culo_"

Oh, querido hermano, _que atento_

…

Ahora, el tema al que tanto recurrían en esas ocasiones y con un cinismo impresionante –un interesante efecto luego de varias copas- era simple: sexo

Sexo del más duro, gozoso, impúdico, pornográfico, sádico, fetichista, candente y grotesco que pudiera existir

No era raro que saliera a la luz semejante asunto: al ser hermanos, hombres y países que habían vivido por mucho tiempo –sumando que la mayoría se encontraban más ebrios que una cuba-, resultaba recreativo porque compartían puntos de vista, experiencias y… consejos

… bah, mero pretexto para que justificar que se excitaban hablando de sus hazañas

El que iniciaba era Escocia contando casualmente su encuentro con una chica –o chico- en la calle: describía el físico y lo que le había llamado la atención. Bryan secundaba con ciertas preguntas sanamente curiosas; Ryan ya lanzaba comentarios un poco lascivos; Arthur fingía no prestar atención mientras intentaba acercarse para escuchar mejor…

Y señoras y señores, sus hermanos ya hablaban abiertamente de las fogosas relaciones sexuales que habían sostenido en los meses que no se vieron

Las cosas subían rápidamente de tono, las palabras fluían con desesperación, las imágenes mentales eran arrolladoras… y claro, el ambiente se calentaba al punto que, de presentarse alguien que les llamara medianamente la atención, irían al callejón a follar

En ese sentido, los chicos manifestaban su inquietud de muy ligeras e incestuosas maneras: Bryan y Ryan se frotaban un poco; Scott le acariciaba el muslo morbosamente, y Arthur intentaba lamerle el cuello mientras le sugería ir a otro lado…

No tenía nada de qué preocuparse: las cosas se aplacaban cuando invocaba a Fafnir y les quemaba la tela cerca de la entrepierna

Luego de eso, y con varias reclamaciones de por medio, volvían a charlar de lo mismo, ya conscientes de que nadie podía proseguir con sus intentos de sexo incestuoso, al menos por esa noche. Los más grandes actuaban como si no hubieran hecho nada, mientras que el pequeño se coloraba y ahogaba sus vergüenzas en más licor

Esa era la rutina… ahora, ¿qué hacía tan especial esa ocasión? Pues… bueno, pensándolo un poco, no era que se hubiera comentado algo inusual para que la mente de Inglaterra se inquietara, sino lo contrario: no había dicho nada

Ese era el punto a discutir

En un momento, Arthur se dio cuenta de la ausencia de anécdotas galesas, o sea, que nunca lo escuchaba narrar algo referente al sexo

Tampoco era extraño si se prestaba a analizar su carácter… pero eso no evitó que, con un comentario extraño y una mirada interrogativa, implícitamente demandara información

-Eres raro, Glen – volvió a reiterar – No creí que mi hermano fuera asexual

Se sorprendía que todavía fuera capaz de usar una palabra así cuando, se notaba, ya le faltaba un empujón para entrar en un estado absoluto de ebriedad

Pero entonces vislumbró un entretenimiento

Arqueó la ceja con malicia

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Es obvio! –se quejó - ¡Eres el único que no cuenta nada de nada! Lo que significa que no has tenido sexooo~

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Con verte me basta – que vulnerable se veía con las mejillas tan rojas – Eres taaaan serio, taaaaan callado, taaaaaan jodidamente antipático y perfeccionista, que seguro te asquea la idea de acostarte con alguien, ¡tal vez creas que no hay nadie a tuuuu nivel! Jaaa~ como si hubiera persona que cumplieeeera las expectativaaas

-¿Y eso me hace asexual?

-Claaaaro, ¿no lo ves? Como no encontraste a alguien, te diste por vencido y terminaste por negaaaaarte todo contacto físico –jugó con su copa –Jajajajajaja tal vez hasta sigues siendo virgeeeeeen

-Arthur, que no cuente obscenidades, no quiere decir que no las haya hecho

-¡Peeeero es que no te imaginoooo! Jajajaja sencillamente no pueeedo verte sieeendo coqueto, o atreviiiiido, ¡pareces estúpidamente inmuneee!

-¿Lo dices por experiencia personal? – sonrió de lado, haciéndolo enrojecer – Vaya, me acusas de asexual porque no has podido llamar mi atención a pesar de tus intentos. Curiosa queja

-¡C-Claro que nooooooo~! –estrelló la copa en la mesa – S-Sólo deeecía que…

-Y tampoco soy virgen – interrumpió al tiempo que se le acercaba de forma insinuante – He tenido bastante experiencia y adquirí "_habilidades_", ¿tanto quieres escucharlas?

-E-Este…

-¿Tanto quieres enterarte? - subió la mano lentamente por su muslo, hasta posarla en la cadera; sintió su escalofrío, cosa que le hizo acercar el rostro al lado de su oreja – O, tal vez… - le besó en aquella parte, escuchando el ligero quejido que soltó - ¿Te gustaría sentirlas?

-G-Glen…

-¿Cómo prefieres que empiece? –siguió susurrando; ya las manos las movía por el hueso, bajando y subiendo tan despacio que casi dolía - ¿Será que deseas que te excite con mis descripciones? – volvió a besarle, ahora pasando la punta de la lengua - ¿O tratamos directamente con lo que importa?

Pasó con rapidez la palma por su entrepierna, complacido por la semi erección que sintió. Lo escuchó jadear al tiempo que lo abrazaba por el cuello y se le pegaba tanto como podía, notando el calor de su cuerpo y ese olor a alcohol que, combinado con su loción de madera, formaba una fragancia casi irresistible

Casi

-G-Glen…

Se había separado apenas unos milímetros para verle el rostro… y acercar el suyo

Quería besarlo, se notaba que moría por hacerlo

**¡PAS!**

De pronto cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo, apenas enterado de cómo su cara había dado con el piso

Sintió su mirada incrédula, carcajeando interiormente

-Y así, hermano, es como demuestro que no soy asexual – dijo con el tono más relajado que tenía -Bueno, pero no te desanimes~ -continuó como si nada, bebiendo de lo que quedaba de su botella – Un día, cuando seas grande y tengas la mente lo suficientemente abierta para resistir un coma nervioso, escucharás mis perturbadoras historias~ -sonrió de lado, burlón – Después de todo, lo mejor se guarda para el final, ¿no lo crees?

La cara del inglés era todo un poema: pasó de la confusión, hasta la ira asesina que atacaba por haber sido burlado con sus propias debilidades

Lo dejó excitado, pobre~

-¡GLEN, MALNACIDO IDIOTA! – le gritó desde el suelo- ¡En cuanto me levaaaante te rompereeeee la caraaaa!

-Sí, en cuanto lo hagas

-¡GLEEEEEEEN! –de pronto los gemelos ya lo abrazaban - ¡Hemoos inventado un nuevo juegooo! Se llaama: "_Desnuda a Gales y ofrécelo en sacrificio a Timmyyyyyyyy_"

-¡NOOOOO! – los quitó Scott de un manotazo - ¡Esta noche le perforaré tan fuerte el culo, que no podrá levantarse en un mes! NO SERÁ SACRIFICIO DE NADIE, A MENOS QUE SEA PARA MÍ

-¡Joooodete imbécil! ¡SI TIMMY LO QUIERE, TIMMY LO TENDRAAAAAA!

-¡PERO SI ÉL IBA A SER MÍOOOOOOO! –ahora Arthur ya se colgaba de un pie de Escocia -¡INFELIZ, ¿QUIEN TE CREEES PARA RECLAMAR SU CULOOOO? ¡Métesela a Francia y le harás un favor al mundooooo!

-¡El mundo se puede ir al carajo por mí!

-¡Timmy es el único que puede mandar el mundo al carajo!

-¡TIMMY ME LAME LOS HUEVOS, MALDICIÓN!

-¡Ya quisieras! Y en tooodo esto, sólo querrías que Glen te los lamieraaaa, ¡¿y que creeees? ¡NO LO HACEEEE~! ¡NI SE TE INSINUA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA PERO A MI SIIIIIII~ ¡TOMA ESO, SEÑOR _ME-HACE-FALTA-RASURARME-LAS-PIERNAS-CUANDO-USO-FALDA_!

-¡ARTHUR, HIJO DE PUTA! MORIRAAAAAAAAASSSS

-¡Sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre!

… ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Impedir muertes, invocar a Fafnir, o salir de ahí?

Que pregunta tan estúpida

…

A los siguientes minutos, todo el mundo tuvo que salir del local: estaba quemándose porque un dragón había salido "_de la nada_" y comenzó a lanzar llamaradas a diestra y siniestra. Hubo pequeñas explosiones por las reservas de licor guardadas en la bodega, y varios cohetes estrellaron las ventanas, la puerta, las paredes y el techo, porque había también una reserva apocalíptica en el sótano

Scott, Bryan, Ryan y Arthur fueron detenidos y llevados a la policía como respectivos culpables de los daños al lugar

¿Glen? Salió huyendo en cuento Fafnir se desvaneció

…

Que gratificantes eran las noches de Pub~, más las preguntas y respuestas que derivaban de ellas


End file.
